


Auberon

by AlbanNeji101



Series: Oberon The Fairy King [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Fairy Tail, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Character Death, F/M, Fairy Tail Tower of Heaven Arc, M/M, New Beginning, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Rakuen no Tou | Tower of Heaven Arc, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbanNeji101/pseuds/AlbanNeji101
Summary: In some dimension Tony would live and everything would go back to how it was, but what if he didn't? What where his last thoughts that crossed his mind after being left to die in a Siberian Hydra bunker so what does Death have for the former Merchant of Death?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is suppose to be a one shot. After what is happening in Fairy Tail and rewatching CA: Civil War at the end i got this idea in my head what if what happened to Lissana happened to Tony and that the person they find in Siberia is not actually Tony but Tony's version of Edolas Tony. That the original Tony ended up in Earthland! I might expand this idea into a story but for right now its a one shot as this was partially inspired by 
> 
> Uncompromising Principles by Kizmet;  
> Nobody's heroes by boleyn13;  
> The Tony Stark Squad by BellaP;  
> Don't come crawling back to me by boleyn  
> and a few others that are in my bookmarks.
> 
> So i hope you all enjoy this one-shot even though its supper short and review!

**Auberon King of the Fairies**

He knew it would end in disaster, he had a gut feeling since leaving the raft.

     And he, Tony Stark, was right He had trusted Steve…

He let him in his home, with him upgrading everyone’s equipment. He even helped him in the beginning on trying to find Bucky Barns…

       To find out that Steve helped his parents murder was the last thing he expected.

He thought it was an accident his father killing his mother because he was too drunk to care…

          **NO**! It was **MURDER**!!

He could not control his anger. So he now laid in an old Hydra base. His suit, his armor destroyed by Steve, by the shield his Father made.

         He hoped ‘Vision found him before he froze to death’ he thought.

His vision began to blur as he noticed his breathing began to slow. He smiled to himself, he laughed. He could hear the silence of the bunker, the wind howling and rattling the walls.

        “Hope he was worth it…” He muttered to himself as the world went dark.

He could hear whispering around him. As he began to regain consciousness he noticed the voices were of children. He opened his eyes as they were met with the ceiling of a cave.

        He began to panic…?!

‘NO! It could not be!’ “Calm down.” That’s when he saw her.

      “It’s okay your safe.” The small girl tried to smile at him.

“W-where I’m I…?” he asked as he noticed his voice was softer, girlish. Like when he was a child. Also that he was shorter than his original height.

       He began to feel a panic attack till the girl in front of him grabbed his hand.

“I’m Erza you’re in the Tower of Heaven. We are all prisoners.” She stated as he noticed the screams.

       He remembered dying and now he was reborn, make that he was transported to another world.

Like the idiot Reed Richards always ranted about. This… this was a new start for him… well she now is it?

      But first, to get out of here… to help these people, these children out of the Tower.

**-END-**


End file.
